


Five Things Edward Ngyma Stitched Up

by enchantersnight



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantersnight/pseuds/enchantersnight
Summary: Eddie is as talented with a needle and thread as a gun or a knife :) here are five things he has sewn up.





	1. Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thanks to @littlehollyleaf for beta duties :)

The needle shook as Edward squinted trying to see how much of the cut still needed stitching. 

He tried to blow the hair curling with sweat out of his eyes and struggled to concentrate on the ragged incision running up towards his knee. It wouldn’t be a good idea to collapse while still bleeding, explaining how he came to be comatose to anyone other than Ozzie would send him straight back to Arkham. It was all very well living on the ‘straight and narrow’ as the new mayor’s personal aide but his little Penguin had the temper of an eagle and Edward was in no condition for one of Oswald’s games.

Those games were fun when one of them wasn’t already bleeding all over the lair, or to be exact, as his location was part of the problem, bleeding all over the parlour of the Penguin’s mansion that hid the entrance to the lair. 

Eddie cursed to himself as he realised his wandering mind and suddenly dry skin meant he was close to passing out. Drawing on reserves of energy that would have astounded his old colleagues at the GCPD, he tied off the last couple of stitches, hastily shoved the first aid kit into the sideboard and finally collapsed. Somehow managing to swoon elegantly over the antique fainting couch like the blushing maiden he wasn’t. 

Oswald was surprised to discover Edward out cold on the couch but quickly saw a chance to add several layers to his own reputation. As Butch began to lead the newest batch of employee thugs past the parlour Penguin motioned to him to show them in instead.

Butch smirked at the comatose genius on the couch, he had never liked Ngyma and liked him less now he was a permanent feature in Penguin’s life. He could hear the thugs behind him speculating on who would be brave enough to assault one of the Penguin’s men, it was common knowledge amongst Gotham’s criminal denizens that the former ‘forensic guy’ was one of Oswald’s inner circle. What was not known, yet, was the exact nature of the relationship between the two men.

“Got to be someone new” the bravest man muttered. Oswald busiest himself fussing over Eddie while not actually attempting to wake him, the moment wasn’t quite right. 

“Nah” said Butch, “That there” his remaining hand waved dismissively at the man on the couch “Is all the boss’ own work.” 

Taking his cue from Butch Ozzie leaned forward to wake Eddie in the traditional way. 

“I thought he was a favourite” spluttered another thug as Eddie yelped and shot upright dislodging Oswald’s teeth from his bitten lips. 

“Yeah. He is” Butch smirked as the dishevelled Edward was shepherded from the room with Penguin’s hand firmly on his ass. “You don’t want to know what he does to people he doesn’t like.”


	2. Oswald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One time Edward stitched up Oswald.

“Get off me” Oswald cried, trying to fling the grasping hands from his body. 

Well he tried to cry out but the pain that shot through him meant all that happened was a wild flailing of arms and something that sounded like “Grarblemlf” 

Edward couldn't believe his eyes.

Drawn into the room by the grunts from Gabe and Butch trying to subdue their thrashing boss, he saw the diminutive Penguin (with telltale bloodstains blooming on his once pristine shirt) all but being smothered by his loyal but frantic men.

“Stop that immediately,” he barked, then swallowed back the next command as Butch leveled his gun at him. “I mean to say, let me look at him please. I'm quite familiar with dealing with Oswald’s wounds.” It hurt to have to sound so conciliatory to the big thug but being shot in the face would not help his friend. Grumbling under his breath Butch lowered the gun, stepped away from the weakly squirming Oswald, and motioned to Gabe to do the same.

“You can leave now,” Eddie smirked, complacent again without a gun pointed at him. “I'll take care of him from here.” 

“If you harm him” snarled Butch. 

“Yes, yes meaningless threats of violence, how original,” Edward quipped, rolling up his sleeves and shooing the mobster mother hens from the room. 

“Butch will pulverise you if he catches you alone after that scene.” Oswald smiled at Edward as he slowly relaxed under the other man's clever hands.

“Well I'll just have to make sure I'm with you all the time,” Edward leered, as he swiftly kissed Oswald’s cheek. He finished removing the shirt, which had dried onto the stab wound, Oswald successfully distracted by Eddie stroking other sensitive areas.

Edward slowly manoeuvred Ozzie onto his stomach and, keeping one hand rubbing circles on his back, fished a needle and thread from a nearby drawer. “Aren't you going to mmmmm” Oswald’s mumbled query sputtered to a halt as Edward contorted himself to push one hand down the front of Oswald’s trousers, glad to have bought the more expensive ‘pre threaded’ needles. 

Between the kisses, and the teasing strokes Oswald was sufficiently distracted not to be too bad a patient.

Pity I had to knock him out to do this last time Edward thought, it’s much more fun with him writhing in pleasure.


	3. Stitching Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Edward Ngyma is fond of the story of Loki and the punishment meted out by Brok...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to @littlehollyleaf for the beta and her continued support.

“Don’t try to scream you’ll only make the stitches bleed.”. Ed stooped over the unfortunate man bound into the modified barbers chair and pushed the needle slowly into his upper lip then tied off the last stitch. “Now I expect...” Edward stopped talking as he noticed the man had passed out again.

While he waited for the traitorous goon to come round Ed amused himself by laying out his instruments in order of size and utility. Forceps and scalpels at one end and machetes and butchers cleavers at the other. Pride of place was given to a letter opener and a stitch ripper. Terence would not be making snide remarks about ‘The mayor’s lover’ being a ‘stupid little pen pusher who should stick to sewing and stay at home like a good little wife.’ again. Ever.

Edward was looking forward to demonstrating what could be accomplished with a letter opener, he hadn’t made up his mind about whether to use the stitch ripper, but was looking forward to Terence’s reaction on seeing it. It frustrated Ed that no one, well no one whose opinion mattered, would think anything of a corpse with fastidiously carved question marks washing up. But just let someone overhear an innocent comment about fixing the mayor’s jacket and BOOM you are a laughing stock. 

Suddenly angry that the unconscious man wasn’t aware of any of this Ed grabbed the nearest implement and stabbed it into Terence’s left thigh. Fortunately it was a small fruit knife or Terence would have bled out far too quickly. Unfortunately it severed just enough of the binding to partially free said leg.

Terence shrieked, or more accurately he spat bubbles of blood and saliva from between the stitches and rolled his eyes, desperately straining every nerve to see what the hell was sticking out of his thigh. The sight of Edward Ngyma pulling his own hair with both hands, snarling over a table of sharp objects was not a welcome one. The moment of clarity allowed him to kick out just enough to propel the already unstable Ed into the table which promptly collapsed under him. The echoes of the cacophony had barely died out when Oswald burst into the room, half convinced that someone had infected Gilzean with the Tetch virus and let him loose in the mansion.

Taking in the scene before him with a shrewd eye, he coolly impaled Terence’s free leg into the chair with a meat cleaver. Satisfied that the man wasn’t going anywhere he went to retrieve his dishevelled Chief of Staff from the floor. Edward’s blurting explanations and excuses were easily silenced by virtue of shoving the taller man against the wall and stopping his mouth with a kiss.

Edward slowly relaxed into Oswald’s embrace and soon was able to explain with more coherence who the man bleeding to death was and why he was in said predicament. “Well” said Oswald “In that case will you allow me the pleasure of seeing if a stitch ripper can remove surgical thread?”His sadistic smile as he flourished the bright green tool was the last thing Terence saw.


End file.
